


The unknown hero

by CaptainBanker2018



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBanker2018/pseuds/CaptainBanker2018
Relationships: Cydaea (Diablo)/Original Character(s), Diablo/Lilith, Lilith/original characters





	The unknown hero

The world was once one but dark forces have torn it in two.


End file.
